Hotel Royaume
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben wants to tag along with his Tickle Monster friends to a hotel exclusively for mythical creatures.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please! :)**

* * *

Jocu and Blithe were chuckling as they were getting ready to head to Hotel Royaume. It was a hotel that was specifically meant for…special purposes.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ben chuckled, now walking in.

"Well, we are going to check on Hotel Royaume. We are the co-owners of this hotel and it's a busy season," Jocu smiled.

"A hotel? Sounds great! Maybe I should come and check it out," Ben smirked. Jocu and Blithe looked at each other and looked at Ben with gentle smiles.

"Ben…I'm afraid you won't be able to…see this hotel exactly," Blithe said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"This hotel is for beings like us who need to have important meetings here on Earth. Humans are not allowed in this hotel because it is supposed to be a secret meeting place. We meet many allies here if they live too far for us to quickly teleport," Jocu said.

"Hotel Royaume. This hotel is specifically for beings that are outside the different realms, like the centaurs, griffins, and others." Blithe explained.

"WHAT?! Griffins and centaurs exist?!" Ben said in shock. He knew aliens existed, but other beings besides Jocu and his troupe were amazing! "I wanna see it!"

"I'm sorry Ben, but this is one place that you cannot follow us to," a deep voice answered. Lauhin appeared in front of them and he motioned for Jocu and Blithe to go back to the realm. "We need to go to a meeting to the hotel. The Queen of the Amazons wants to speak with us."

The brothers bowed in respect and teleported with their father. But before they left, Jocu turned and winked at Ben.

"Don't worry Ben…you will be able to perhaps visit one day," Jocu said.

"Yeah…" Ben said, now trying to hide his disappointment. Jocu noticed his sadness, but before he could reply, Lauhin urged him to come.

Once they were gone, Ben sat down on the sofa in sadness. Hotel Royaume sounded absolutely awesome and definitely a fun place to visit.

"Gosh, I wish I could at least visit it," Ben said, now feeling somewhat left out.

"Perhaps we can make that happen~" a voice replied. Ben turned and saw Jape sitting next to him and letting his tail move slowly like a cat's.

"Jape? I thought you were at the meeting too," Ben said.

"No…my father can take care of this with Jocu and Jest. But you seem disturbed of why you cannot visit," Jape said calmly.

"Yeah, why aren't humans allowed?" Ben asked.

"Because this place is supposed to be secret to all beings on Earth; especially since many do not always know of our existence," Jape said.

"But I have my own secret too. I wouldn't tell anyone; I promise!" Ben said.

Jape smiled at him and then looked at him with a sly expression. He then stood and motioned for Ben to stand and turn.

"Hmmm…well you will need a disguise and you will need to remain perfectly calm. If you panic, you will alert Father and the others that you are there," Jape said.

"And…Father will smell his scent too," a voice added. Both turned and saw Jocu leaning against the wall with an amused expression. "You must keep him away from father at all times. If he smells his scent, he will know it's Ben."

"But what should his disguise be?" Jape asked.

"How about a centaur," Jocu said.

"No way!" Ben said.

"A minotaur?" Jape thought outloud.

"NO!" Ben said.

"I've got it…he can be…this…" Jocu smirked, now turning Ben into a Lauhinian! Ben gasped as his skin became furry and he was now a Lauhinian version of himself!

"Oh no…" Ben groaned, now staring at his fur.

"Hey do you want to come or not," Jape said, placing his hands on his hips. Ben rolled his eyes and smiled without heat.

"Fine! Let's go already!" Ben said, now excited!

"Alright then…Ben, get ready for a time you will never forget," Jocu smiled, now teleporting them all to the hotel.

Ben smiled as he, Jape, and Jocu teleported to a large and gold and red hotel! It looked positively exquisite! It had beautiful gold markings up and down the columns and a red carpet with red rose-like petals leading to the inside. Ben's mouth dropped open as they entered! There were griffins, centaurs, and fauns walking around the beautiful place. Jocu smiled as he saw Ben's astonished expression.

"Well hello there. Can we help you?" a deep voice asked. Ben turned and he saw a large giant looking down at them.

"We are here for a meeting; our father should have arrived," Jape said.

"Of course young princes; he is in the meeting suite," the giant said, now glancing at Ben. "And who is this?"

"He is a friend of ours. He is alright," Jocu said, now letting the giant know that Ben could come through.

Ben tried his best not to sweat; this place looked like it was for the elites! Not just mythical beings, but the elite beings!

"You didn't tell me that the elites came here," Ben said, now sweating.

"But of course. When we are having a grand party between realms, we sometimes have parties here," Jape smiled.

"You mean that you all are considered elite?!" Ben asked.

"Of course. We are, after all, royalty," Jape said smugly. But Jocu could tell Ben felt out of place. Especially after they were approached by Oberon, the fairy king, and his queen!

"Well, well…so who is this?" Oberon smirked. Ben held back because the king of the fairies was beyond intimidating.

"He is a friend of ours and is visiting the hotel," Jocu said, now standing in front of Ben for safety.

"I have never seen this young Lauhinian before. What title does he have?" the dragon king asked, now sniffing at him.

Ben slunk back, now a bit concerned that all of these beings were sniffing at him and looking at him. He then turned and saw a tall being walk in and he had dark black hair and striking green and white eyes.

"Evander, it is wonderful to see you," Jocu smiled, now shaking hands with him. "Are you here for a performance?"

"Not this week. Due to the holidays, I have given my troupe a break," Evander said with a small smile. He then turned to Ben and arched an eyebrow. "Jocu, you never stop your tricks do you?"

"Now whatever do you mean?" Jocu smiled innocently.

"This Lauhinian is clearly of human blood," Evander said, now peering down at Ben. Ben shrunk back a bit and Evander let out a deep chuckle.

"Be calm young human. I will not reveal your identity; I, too, have a human ally among you." Evander said, now motioning to a girl who was dressed as a fairy.

"Thanks man! This is cool, but scary at the same time," Ben said, now seeing Evander give him a compassionate expression.

"Remain calm. You are in good hands with the brothers," Evander said gently. He then glanced to the young girl and motioned for her to head to another room. "Now then, please excuse me."

Once Evander and the others were gone, they saw Lauhin coming out and he was looking for Jape and Jocu!

"There you are! The meeting is beginning and…" he paused, now looking at Ben. He sniffed the air and then gave Ben a stern look.

"Benjamin…what are you doing here?" Lauhin said sternly.

"I-I only came because I just wanted to see everything here," Ben said, now concerned that Lauhin appeared angry.

"Wait father. We said he could come." Jape said. Lauhin looked at them with an agitated look and back at Ben.

"Ben, it's not always safe for a human here. Trust me…there is a reason why humans are not always allowed here. Some beings here are good and some not so good," Lauhin said. Ben nodded and hung his head.

"I'm sorry your highness; if I didn't beg they wouldn't have brought me," Ben said. But before he could say anything else, the queen of Amazons came out and looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"And who is this?" she asked. Lauhin stood in front of Ben protectively.

"This young Lauhinian is a guest of mine and my sons," Lauhin said, which was true because Ben was Lauhinian at that time. The queen only smiled and chuckled.

"Lauhin…do not be concerned. It is true my kind does not always take kindly to humans, but I can tell he is of human blood. Rest assured, I mean him no harm," she grinned warmly.

Now sure that Ben was safe, Lauhin moved and the Amazon queen gently touched Ben's face. Even though he was in Lauhinian form, she knew he was human.

"You must be Benjamin Tennyson," she grinned.

"Nice to meet you your highness. But…how did you know that?!" he said in shock, now blushing and trying to kneel. The queen smiled and helped him up.

"My kind know many things. And Lauhin and the others always speak highly of you," she grinned. Ben then saw the other Amazons surround them with gentle smiles. They were all very tall and beautiful!

"W-Wow," Ben said, blushing as they surrounded him.

"Will you come and join us for some refreshments?" the queen amazon asked. Ben turned to Lauhin, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I think that just this once will be fine," Lauhin said gently, now ushering Ben and his sons to the meeting room. Ben could only grin as Jape and Jocu gave him playful winks and thumbs up; they were the very best friends he could ask for. And this was one of the greatest adventures he had ever had! He got to see one of the most secret places on Earth: Hotel Royaume…the hotel of mythical mystery.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I couldn't wait to put this idea on paper!**


End file.
